Let Go For Once
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: In life, there are many things that we have to learn to let go. We have to let go of situations, things, memories, people and even ourselves. However there are some people who will never let go even at the cost of their life.


**A/N: **I finally found a computer that doesn't have a broken keyboard. Our computer's keyboard is broken AND it has no internet. Thankfully I had time to come here and type this story so please enjoy!

* * *

**Let Go for Once**

_By ilYamaTsunali_

"Happy Valentines Tsuna!" A cheerful voice shouted as the lights on the dark sushi restaurant turned on.

"Y-Yamamoto!" Tsuna squeaked in surprise as a unique blush adorned his face. Yamamoto chuckled at his boss' reaction and he swung a casual arm around the brunet's small yet broad shoulders.

"Here." Yamamoto said as he slipped a tiny box into the young Vongola's hands.

"This is...?" Tsuna asked curiously as he surveyed the small box in his hands.

"A valentines gift of course." Yamamoto said grinning.

The blush on Tsuna's face darkened at the thought of receiving a gift on Valentines day.

"U-uhm, t-thanks." Tsuna said his face burning. His hands fumbled nervously on his pocket as he took out a small package. "This is for you." He added embarrassed.

Yamamoto blinked. "For me?"

"Y-yeah." Tsuna said. "It's not much though." He added as he saw Yamamoto's eager face.

Yamamoto waved off Tsuna's worry and unwrapped the package enthusiastically.

"Wow!" Yamamoto said as a neat looking necklace landed on his hand. The pendant was a silver cross with a blue-teardrop gem on the middle. "It looks great Tsuna! Thanks!"

Tsuna smiled brightly as Yamamoto gave him a one-armed hug. When Yamamoto let him go he began unwrapping the small present. A brooch molded into a small circle designed in reflective glass and small orange pebbles adorned its frames with vines, met Tsuna's gaze.

"Yamamoto I…" Tsuna said as he pinned the brooch on his hoodie which blended perfectly. "I-I don't know what to say." Tsuna whispered. "But it's really great thank you."

Yamamoto shrugged. "No big deal." He said flashing Tsuna an easy smile. He brushed Tsuna's bangs to the side and leaned in to kiss the brunet on the forehead.

"Happy Valentines Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he looked at the other boy.

"Happy Valentines too." Tsuna said smiling happily. "I won't ever take it off or let go of it! I'll treasure it forever!"

"Good." Yamamoto said grinning.

* * *

-10 years later-

"TSUNA!" Yamamoto shouted, his eyes wide in fear and incredulity as he reached out an injured hand to the fallen brunet.

Blood seeped through Tsuna's shirt and stained his pale skin as the Vongola boss breathed heavily due to the major injury in his stomach. Yamamoto struggled with the enemy on top of him before throwing off said adversary and running to the brunet's side.

"Tsuna…Tsuna…" Yamamoto said frantically as he took in the pale color of Tsuna's face. "Hang in there Tsuna!" He mumbled as he tore his shirt and began applying first-aid to his boss' wound.

"Yama…moto." Tsuna said weakly. They were in the middle of a battle and the rain guardian was recklessly leaving his guard down just to tend to a fallen comrade.

"Don't-" Tsuna began but then he winced as he felt pain from his injury. He felt dizzy as his eyes slowly began to drop.

"Don't you dare sleep Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted trying to keep the sky boss awake.

"I-It's t-too l-late…" Tsuna mumbled through his haze of pain.

"NO!" Yamamoto shouted as tears clouded his vision. "I won't! I'll stay here! I'd rather die with you than-"

SLAP!

Yamamoto's eyes widened as he felt the sting of pain on his cheek. He looked down at his dying best friend. Tsuna looked incredibly vulnerable and weak. He was pale and seemed to be only moments away from dying. But his eyes… his eyes were defiant, enraged, and slightly sad.

"Yamamoto" Tsuna began steadily his words merely a whisper. "Haven't you… haven't you learned anything? D-didn't you l-learn a-anything w-when I s-saved y-you f-from killing y-yourself ten years ago?"

"Tsu-Tsuna…"

"Life is important. Every life has value. But I'm dying and I won't probably live through this... There's no point in kidding ourselves…" Tsuna said his voice getting weaker. "But… you can continue living. And I need you to continue living for my sake."

Tears of rage and sorrow rolled down Yamamoto's face. _But how can I live for you when you can't even live for me Tsuna? _Yamamoto wanted to shout but he felt that something stuck in his throat stopping him from speaking.

"YAMAMOTO!"

"BASEBALL IDIOT!"

Yamamoto looked around to see who was calling him. "Gokudera! Sempai!" Yamamoto shouted when he saw his 2 fellow guardians approaching them. They too, were injured but it wasn't anything life-threatening.

Yamamoto exhaled in relief. Maybe Tsuna won't die after all!

"Tsuna's injured! We have to hurry!" Yamamoto said briefly telling them about the danger of Tsuna's injury.

Ryohei nodded at him while he opened his box to try and heal the brunet. Yamamoto and Gokudera lifted up their fallen boss.

"Hurry up!" Gokudera shouted to Ryohei as they rushed away as fast as they can with Ryohei trying his best to heal Tsuna while running.

"The wounds are EXTREMELY too deep!" Ryohei shouted. "We have to take him to the base." They all began flat-out running when they heard this.

Meanwhile a certain prefect watched them go with a slight frown.

"It's already too late… herbivores." He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

-At the base-

"How could this happen?" Gokudera said his voice faltering as he placed his face on his hands. "That bastard Byakuran! It's all his fault!"

"Sawada just extremely dropped something and when he bent down to pick it up, Byakuran shot at him." Ryohei said darkly. "That was cheating to the ex-"

"In the mafia…" Chrom began, interrupting Ryohei. They could see her face pale from shock at witnessing such blood shed. "There is no such thing as cheating. There's only winning or loosing."

Everyone remained silent.

"Vongola…" 15-years-old Lambo murmured as hi bangs covered his eyes. His fists were balled up in tension and were slightly shaking.

"Ahoshi (stupid cow)." Gokudera said looking at the youngest guardian with sad eyes.

"Maa… maa…" Yamamoto said trying to calm everyone down as he pasted a fake smile on his face while holding the pendant Tsuna gave him. "C-calm down everyone. I'm sure Tsuna's going to be fine."

"Yamamoto." Ryohei said looking at the rain guardian. No one was convinced of the Rain guardian's assurance. Heck, it even sounded weak in Yamamoto's ears.

"Tsuna's going to be fine." Yamamoto said trying to make his voice sound firm and sure, his hands squeezed the cross pendant. "I-I'm sure he'll be okay after all-"

However Yamamoto was cut off when the door to the emergency room opened. Dr. Shamal stepped out as everyone looked up expectantly. However, they all froze and went numb when they saw the expression on Shamal's face. The stupid, perverted doctor they've never even seen or hear whimper… was crying.

"No…" That was the only word Yamamoto could utter. Beside him everyone was silent and paralyzed with grief.

"No… I-it can't be!" Ryohei began being the first to break the silence. "Sawada isn't-!"

"OI BASTARD!" Gokudera said as he grabbed Shamal by the collar. "WHAT HAPPENED?" He shouted, his eyes filled with angry tears. "The tenth isn't… He couln't be…-"

Chrome who was barely standing up, slid to the floor her hands covering her mouth in shock as tears continuously rolled down her face. Lambo was overcome with so much grief that he was rocking back and forth while shaking his head in denial. Tears never-ceasing.

"He's dead." Shamal said, confirming their worst fears and nightmares in words. "It was already too late. I tried-"

Shamal was cut off when Gokudera threw the doctor aside.

"JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted in grief and pain as he punched the nearby wall again and again.

"Sa-Sawada…" Ryohei said as tears also fell from his eyes. Beside him, Chrome and Lambo also murmured their boss' name their form shaking from their sobs.

However Yamamoto was silent. He was unable to cry. He couldn't cry, not now. He had locked up the pain in his heart, not wanting to feel the grief, not wanting to even acknowledge it.

"Everyone, get it together." Yamamoto said blankly. He helped Chrome into a nearby chair and ordered a guard to bring her water. Darn, even the guard was crying.

"It'll be fine Lambo." Yamamoto whispered at the rocking 15-year-old boy. The said boy suddenly clung to him, pouring out his tears as thought he was five again.

"You too sempai." Yamamoto said as he also helped the grief-stricken Ryohei into a chair.

"Gokudera." Yamamoto began as he pulled on the bomber's arm. The silver-haired's fists were already bloody and the skin was raw-red.

"Get off of me you STUPID BASEBALL FREAK!" Gokudera shouted as he punched Yamamoto's face. Yamamoto saw it coming but he didn't even lift a finger to defend himself. Gokudera glared at the rain guardian but then he faltered. There must've been something on Yamamoto's face because Gokudera became quiet and slumped on the wall, his face on his hands.

Yamamoto looked at all of them with his face blank willing himself not to feel anything acute to grief or sadness or… pain. He appreciated the numbness settling in on his mind and his heart making it easier to ignore the throbbing hurt that was bound to come out one day. He did not want to break down… not now when everyone needed him.

"Yamamoto…" Dr. Shamal said as he placed a hand on the tall man's shoulder. He reached out a hand as though giving something. Yamamoto automatically extended his hand as well.

A familiar looking brooch landed on his calloused hands. It was cracked and obviously dented but it looked like it was well taken care off before it broke.

"He had been holding onto it." Dr. Shamal began slowly. His voice consumed by grief. "During the entire time he wouldn't let go of it. He kept mumbling your name so I thought it must belong to you."

_Sawada just extremely dropped something and when he bent down to pick it up, Byakuran shot at him_

"Yama-" Dr. Shamal began but stopped when he saw tears at the corner of the rain guardian's eyes.

_I won't ever take it off or let go of it! I'll treasure it forever!_

"Yamamoto!" Dr. Shamal shouted when the rain guardian suddenly stumbled forward. Endless tears poured down his face as he felt the pain of Tsuna's loss eat away at his heart.

"Tsuna…Tsuna…Tsuna…" Yamamoto mumbled again and again as he placed the brooch near his aching heart, tears never ceasing.

_All this time Tsuna _Yamamoto thought as he felt several arms patting his back calling his name in worry but he ignored them. _All this time, you always had it… so why…? _

_Why didn't you just let go for once?_


End file.
